


Double Impact

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [64]
Category: Gotham (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, M/M/M, Mouth Fucking, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian and Jerome look alike, but they aren't related( brothers, twins or else), they are simply best friends. They start to feel attracted by their neighbor, Mickey. A day, Ian invites him to their house for watching a movie. During the movie they start kissing. Ian puts on his chest Mickey's back, he opens his jeans and starts to stroke Mickey's dick. Jerome comes home and sees them and Ian invites him to join them. They both fuck Mickey. Basically, a BDSM sex for a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Impact

**Author's Note:**

> I made Jerome slightly more humane for this to work, but eh.

When Ian had first tired to get a hold of a roommate, and Jerome had applied, they had both - of course - been surprised at how similar they looked.

 

Then again, as much as Jerome made Ian furrow his brows now and then, he was actually a pretty decent guy to have as a roommate. Mostly because he didn’t leave his shit all over the place, so eventually, they had gotten over it and moved in together anyway.

 

Besides, Ian had recalled reading somewhere that everyone has a few ’doppelgangers’ out there, it’s just very rare that you end up crossing paths with them. Ian and Jerome had peacefully been sharing an apartment for almost six months when their new neighbor moved in.

 

Before, Ian hadn’t actually paid much attention to whoever lived next to them, but when this guy moved in, he was starting to struggle with that task. His name was Mickey, and he lived alone.

 

That was pretty much all Ian had managed to get out of him sense he didn’t seem to be that into talking. He was kind of - well, not kind of - he was really grumpy, and oddly enough, that only seemed to make Ian even more attracted to him. Thankfully, Ian had caught Mickey checking out his ass a couple times, so he was pretty certain that the guy wasn’t one hundred percent straight, which would have worked out well for him, hadn’t Jerome also been into the guy.

 

Three weeks into the silent dueling over Mickey, Ian got lucky. Jerome had been gone since morning, leaving him to do their grocery shopping. When he came home, Mickey was sitting outside of his own door, dunking his head back against the wood.

 

”Hey, Mickey. Are you okay?” Ian asked, putting down the bags of food outside of his door. Mickey raised his head to look at him, shrugging, pointing weakly to the door behind him.

 

”Dropped my fucking keys. Called my sister but she can’t find her spare” Ian nodded solemnly, trying not to sound too excited as the next few words tumbled out of his mouth.

 

”You wanna come in?” He asked, nodding to his door before looking out over the metal railing at the snow that was falling. You’d think they were in the north pole and not Chicago. Mickey was only wearing a leather jacket on his upper body, and Ian could tell he was starting to freeze.

 

”What?” Mickey asked, frowning.

 

”I said do you wanna come in? Watch a movie while you figure out what to do?” Ian asked again, and Mickey shrugged, looking out into the snow, seemingly contemplating if he’d rather stay out here and freeze his - Ian assumed - perfectly plump ass off.

 

Finally, Mickey sighed and eased himself up to stand.

 

”Fine, man. Whatever” Ian nodded and unlocked his door before picking the grocery bags up and walking inside, Mickey following.

 

Mickey hung his jacket up and toed his shoes off, but didn’t say anything as Ian put the food on the kitchen island, putting only the very necessary things away in the fridge and freezer, grabbing two beers on the way before turning back to his guest.

 

”You good with double impact?”

 

”Seriously, man?” Mickey asked right after swallowing a big gulp of the beer Ian had just handed him. ”Van Damme?” Ian shrugged, a small smirk on his face as he felt the slight tension in the room ease up.

 

”The fuck’s wrong with Van Damme?”

 

”Nothing” Mickey said. ”But Seagal could totally kick his ass” Ian snorted, cracking his own beer open before answering.

 

”Unless it’s double impact Van Damme, so let’s just watch the fucking movie” Ian said through a small chuckle.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, but followed Ian over to the couch, plopping down as Ian put the movie in. Ian could almost feel Mickey’s eyes on his ass as he bent over, but he just smirked to himself, and didn’t say a word about it.

 

Once the movie was rigged up, Ian sat down next to Mickey, turned away from the armrest, leaning back against it ever so slightly, their thighs touching as Mickey leaned back against the back of the couch.

 

Ian pressed play and did his best to focus on the movie. It was a good movie, he’d seen it several times, but tonight, for some reason, it was impossible for his mind to go anywhere but to the guy beside him.

 

He let his eyes run over Mickey’s profile for a second, taking in how fucking hot he actually was when he was this close. They had always been at least a few feet away from each other in the past, saying hello in the hallway, and etcetera.

 

Mickey’s eyes were focused on the television screen, so after almost a minute, Ian decided to stop being a creep and turned to watch the movie as well. It didn’t last for too long, though, because soon he felt Mickey’s eyes on himself, and he turned back, their eyes connecting. Ian’s heart started doing some weird jumping motion. He had never quite noticed how blue Mickey’s eyes were. He let his eyes drift down to the bulge in Mickey’s pants, subconsciously biting his bottom lip.

 

Mickey’s tongue darted out to wet his own, and Ian wasn’t sure if he was aware of how fucking hot it looked or not. Fuck, what he would give to have those big, pink lips nipping at his own. That tongue massaging his, he’d bet anything that Mickey tasted so fucking good. Mickey’s mouth formed a toxic shape that just barely resembled a smirk right as he turned his head back to the television, seemingly ignoring the obvious sexual tension in the room.

 

Ian saw that as a green light, so he decided he had had enough and eased himself even a little bit closer to Mickey, not too slow, but not too fast either. Mickey didn’t say anything, but he tilted his head slightly to the side to give Ian better access to his neck, right as they touched the soft skin.

 

Ian inhaled, relaxing to deepen the kiss immediately, attaching his lips to Mickey’s neck and full on sucking. He tasted sort of salty, but sweet at the same time. It was completely pernicious, clouding all of Ian’s senses as his lips kept working the patch of skin, his tongue sliding over the quickly appearing hickey, his hand slipping down to palm Mickey through his jeans.

 

Mickey sighed, leaning into Ian while his head was still tilted away to give him even better access to his neck.

 

”Fuck” Mickey sighed when Ian added some more pressure to his quickly swelling cock. Ian hummed against the tender skin before pulling away a little bit and easing backwards, pulling Mickey with him so that he was sitting in between Ian’s legs, his back against his chest.

 

Mickey didn’t think too much of it, he was almost too gone already as Ian placed his lips back into his neck, a little bit higher than they had been before, getting to work on another lovebite. He kept palming Mickey for a bit before he expertly undid the zipper, slipping his hand in underneath, teasingly running his hand over Mickey’s boner, over his boxers.

 

”Fuck” Mickey winced again, leaning his head further back onto Ian’s shoulder. Ian kept mouthing at the pale skin of his neck, completely in awe at how easily and beautifully he bruised.

 

Ian was gonna tease him a little bit longer, but he felt his own cock grow a little bit too excited for that, so he pushed Mickey’s pants and boxers down as good as he could with his left hand, the other one resting on his chest under his shirt, the cold skin somehow warming his palm. Mickey sighed in relief when the pressure disappeared from his cock, releasing him.

 

As soon as Ian’s big, freckled hand wrapped around it, stroking it slowly, but surely, Mickey dug his teeth into his bottom lip, eyes falling closed. Ian had stopped sucking on Mickey’s neck at some point, way too focused on stroking him in just the right way, teasing him by swiping his thumb over the pink, sensitive tip, driving him close to complete insanity.

 

”Fuck” Mickey cursed for the third time, seemingly too gone to manage anything else as he started bucking up into Ian’s hand.

 

”Feel good?” Ian whispered his question, his voice low, husky. Seductive.

 

”Ye - ” Mickey’s voice was cut off by a groan when Ian tightened his grip ever so slightly, making the small jolts of pleasure shoot throughout Mickey’s veins even faster.

 

”Fucking kiss me” Neither of them were really sure who’s mouth the words tumbled out of, but either way, they turned their heads, and their mouths crashed together in a sloppy, horny kiss.

 

Ian kept working Mickey’s cock, twisting his wrist at just the right time as their lips worked against each other. The kiss wasn’t too deep, but Mickey’s tongue slid over Ian’s, tasting him, all of his senses full blown.

 

Ian tugged teasingly on his bottom lip, letting it go with the most delicious sounding ’plop’ before going back in for more. As Ian kept jerking Mickey’s cock, the precome spread, creating a slightly wet, almost clicking sound. Mickey mouthed desperately at Ian’s lips, not sure if the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach was because of the pleasure, or because he was kissing this man, and it felt so fucking right.

 

Later he would guess it was both.

 

He was so gone, wrapped up in the warm, pleasurable blanket that was Ian that be didn’t even notice when the front door opened and closed behind them.

 

Ian kept the steady pace with his hand, occasionally sliding the pad of his thumb over the tip of Mickey’s cock, gathering the white liquid and making it even slicker. His tongue kept sliding over Mickey’s for a bit before he pulled away, his head falling back onto Ian’s shoulder, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, eyes shut as he violently bucked up into Ian’s hand.

 

Ian continued pleasuring his neighbor, eyes falling onto his roommates. Jerome stood a bit away from the couch, watching them, a steady smirk on his face as he saw Mickey fall to pieces under Ian’s touch.

 

Mickey was still completely unaware of the third person in the room as said third person peeled his own shirt off, letting it fall to the floor as Ian nodded ever so slightly for him to come closer. Jerome got rid of his jeans as well, leaving him only his a pair of black boxers, his rapidly growing cock creating a big bulge in them, making Ian’s tongue dart out to wet his lips.

 

The big, haunting smirk was still very much plastered on Jerome's face as he walked closer to the pair, bending down to pull Mickey’s clothes all the way down his legs, Ian’s hand still working his cock, keeping him in the daze of pleasure.

 

”What the fuck?” Mickey asked, startled when he felt the extra pair of hands on him, the spell broken as he looked up at Ian’s roommate. ”What the fuck?” He spit again, his head lifting off of Ian’s shoulder, turning back and forth to look at the men, desperately trying to put two and two together. Ian just hushed him, his hand still working his cock, albeit struggling a little bit because of Mickey’s movements. ”You guys - ” Breath. ”Fucking twins or some shit?” Mickey asked, leaning back into Ian despite his better judgement.

 

His hand just felt too fucking good. He struggled to realize how the fuck he had only ever ended up talking to Ian if there were two of them. Then again, he had actually talked to Jerome, Jerome had just let Mickey believe that he was Ian - something Mickey would end up realizing later on. Both of the redheads hushed Mickey, Ian pressing a wet kiss to his neck.

 

”Don’t worry your pretty little mind about it” Jerome whispered, his voice slick, like a snake, and a sickening smile on his face as he ran his finger tips over Mickey’s balls, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. Jerome slid down the couch ever so slightly, laying down, the tip of his tongue running over Mickey’s v line. Mickey wasn’t too sure about this, he had done a lot of crazy shit, but he had never had a threesome before.

 

Then again, how the fuck was he gonna turn down two guys that looked like this? This would end up being the best night of his life, no fucking doubt. So he tilted his head back, letting the pleasure take over his body again, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Ian’s right hand slid down, taking over Mickey’s cock, driving him even closer to going insane.

 

Ian’s slick, left hand traveled down to his thigh, kneading it harshly, Mickey bucking up into his touch. Jerome kept mouthing at the skin covering Mickey’s hip, teasingly running his teeth over it, one of his hands landing on his nipple, pinching it. Hard. Mickey howled, his body throbbing, overwhelmed as Jerome’s other hand wrapped around Ian’s on his cock, adding more pressure.

 

The shots Mickey felt travel throughout his veins stopped being the kind that you get when you touch the fence of a horse enclosure and started being the kind you’d get if you touch a telephone pole in the rain. Jerome pinched his nipples a couple of more times, way too hard, but Mickey fucking loved it, a fact he hadn’t been aware of until just now. He was in a complete fog of pleasure, unable to think for himself.

 

All he could do was lean into it while these men brought him closer and closer to the edge, his head pounding. Soon, the hands disappeared from his cock and were immediately replaced with a warm, hot, skilled, toxic mouth.

 

”Oh, fuck!” At least that’s what Mickey was trying to say, he was way too gone, out of his body and yet deeper in it than he ever had been before. It probably just came out as two loud groans.

 

”Shhh…” Ian sighed into his ear, his now free hands slipping up to his chest, his nails scratching slightly. ”Let us take care of you, baby” Mickey sobbed at the words as Jerome bobbed his head up and down his cock, his skilled tongue sliding back and forth over the slit whenever he got the chance.

 

His teeth scratched lightly over the tender skin, the sensation making Mickey’s eyes roll all the way to the back of his head, feeling as he were on the verge of passing out. Ian pinched Mickey’s nipple, aware of how crazy it had seemed to drive Mickey when his roommate had done it. Mickey bucked up into Jerome's mouth, feeling his cock touch the very back of his throat.

 

Jerome growled, biting down in warning. Not hard, really, just enough to make Mickey understand that he wasn’t okay with that.

 

”Sorry” Mickey thought he maybe heard himself mumble, and Ian’s nails scratched over his chest again, leaving those pretty red marks as he attached his lips to his neck again, getting started on a fourth hickey, looking forwards to see the evidence of this night on his neighbor for many days to come. Mickey’s balls drew together as the redheads kept working him, doing whatever they could to drive him completely insane.

 

Jerome's mouth kept bobbing up and down at a fast pace, his cheeks hollowing as he gave Mickey the best fucking blowjob of his life. Ian kept touching him, kissing him, scratching him, pinching him, the slightly pain that came from some of the things he did, blending with the absolutely immense pleasure. He didn’t quite know why a blowjob was turning out to be the best sexual experience of his life, but he assumed that it had something to do with the fact that there were two men doing everything in their power to make him black out from pleasure.

 

The fact that both of the men could easily be porn stars didn’t hurt either. Mickey’s hips bucked up into Jerome's mouth ever so slightly, despite the fact that he tried to stop himself, and he ground down a little bit, too, feeling the bulge in Ian’s jeans grow through the rough fabric.

 

Ian hummed, his lips still on Mickey’s skin, sucking another hickey into the pale skin that he had quickly learned bruised like a peach. Jerome let his finger tips run over Mickey’s balls again, tickling slightly as his teeth ran over the length of his cock, teasing him. When he hollowed his cheeks again and started bobbing his head faster than he ever had before, that was it.

 

”Fuck - fucking” Mickey cursed, unable to get the rest of the sentence out before he was coming in hot spurts down Jerome’s throat.

 

”Good boy” Ian whispered into his ear as Jerome swallowed way more come than what should really be physically possible for Mickey to shoot, his lips still tightly wrapped around his cock. Ian’s arms tightened around Mickey’s body, leading him through his mind blowing orgasm.

 

Everything went black for Mickey for a second, his body thrumming, pounding, hating him for putting him through something this fucking intense. Then the dimly lit living room came into focus again, and then everything went black. It happened a couple of times, before finally, he started to calm down, his heart in his throat as he could see the outlines in the ceiling again.

 

”Our good boy” Ian whispered huskily, looking down at Jerome, their eyes connecting as Jerome swallowed the last of the white, salty liquid and pulled his mouth off of Mickey’s cock with a plop.

 

”Fuck” Mickey sighed, his eyes still half closed, eyelids heavy. ”Fuck, that was good” Ian hummed, and Jerome climbed up the couch, placing a hand on the back of the couch to hold himself up as he lowered his head to whisper into Mickey’s ear.

 

”You really think this is over?” The hissing voice registered in Mickey’s ear as he licked a steady stripe up from his collar bone up to his ear. Ian pinched Mickey’s nipple slightly, grabbing a hold of his other ear with his teeth, tugging slightly. ”No” Jerome added then. ”You used us to come”

 

”Now it’s our turn” Ian said lowly, his voice slightly less intimidating than Jerome’s, but just as seductive. ”Isn’t that right, Jer?”

 

Despite the fact that Mickey’s body was still very much throbbing with aftershocks of his orgasm, he couldn’t help but be intrigued by those words. His eyes were slowly opening more and more until he was looking out into the dimly lit living room, swallowing at the men kept nibbling and mouthing at his neck and ears, teasing. Jerome hummed as a response to Ian’s question.

 

”You’re gonna be good for us, Mickey” The hiss traveled lowly out of Jerome’s plump lips into Mickey’s ear, and he felt his stomach start to stir a little bit again. Ian licked a thick stripe up from the base of Mickey’s neck to his ear.

 

”We’re gonna use your body however we want and you’re gonna fucking take it” Ian whispered lowly. Jerome nipped at the skin by Mickey’s collar bone, pretty hard, and it made Mickey’s heart thrum even harder against his ribs.

 

Ian pulled his mouth away and placed his fingers under Mickey’s chin, softly turning his head to connect their eyes, silently asking if Mickey was okay with this. It calmed Mickey down enough, despite the fact that he probably would have gone through with this even if Ian hadn’t done so. He nodded slightly and pressed a sloppy kiss to Ian’s lips. Ian accepted it, and struggled not to deepen it.

 

Mickey tasted so fucking good, but he knew that the time for making out was over by now. Jerome eased down the couch a little bit and took one of Mickey’s nipples in between his teeth, tugging at the skin, dragging a strangled groan out of his mouth. Soon, Jerome stood up, and Ian gnawed at his bottom lip when he saw the wet stain on the front of his boxers.

 

”Stand up” Mickey did so, albeit on wobbly legs. Ian sat up right after, placing a hand on his side, steadying him.

 

”Good boy” Ian whispered huskily, and Mickey realized that despite the twins - he assumed they were twins, but what the fuck did he know? - incredibly similar outside, they were very different when it came to being doms.

 

He had a feeling he’d greatly enjoy both, though.

 

”Go get on the bed, Mickey. Wait for us” Jerome demanded then, nodding towards his bedroom door. Mickey’s legs still felt a little bit wobbly, but he managed to get his t shirt off of his body and make his way into the bedroom Jerome had pointed to, getting up on the big bed.

 

When Mickey was out of the living room, Ian stood up and started undressing. Since he had been on the very bottom of the pile, that part had kind of been forgotten for him. His shirt was peeled of, thrown on top of Jerome’s, his jeans soon joining.

 

Jerome let his eyes wander over his roommate for a bit, his tongue darting out to wet his lips right before he pushed his boxers down his own legs, kicking them to the side, watching Ian do the same. Ian wrapped a strong hand around his already leaking cock, and Jerome took a step closer to him, batting his hand away, replacing it with his own, dipping his head forwards to place his lips against Ian’s neck.

 

Ian dug his teeth into his bottom lip, his eyes falling closed as Jerome dug his teeth into his skin, his tongue rubbing small circles. A small moan tumbled out of Ian’s lips, the pain mixing with the excitement, the pleasure as Jerome’s hand started moving, stroking him at a toxically perfect pace, swiping his thumb over the tip to gather some of the precome, spreading it over the shaft.

 

Ian had never really felt any kind of attraction to his roommate before, and he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t tomorrow, but right now, both of them - and Mickey - were drugged with the intense, tight smoke of need clouding the apartment, lust. Ian’s hand landed on his ass, tugging him slightly closer for a second.

 

Jerome’s teeth were so deep into the skin that he was pretty sure his doppelganger had to be tasting blood by now. Finally, Jerome let the skin go with a thick sounding plop, and they pulled apart. Their eyes traveled over each other for a second before they walked into the bedroom without a word exchanged between them.

 

Mickey was waiting on all fours, his ass up in the air, towards the door, waiting for his masters. Ian swallowed as his eyes fell on his ass, realizing that it was even more perfect than he ever could have made it up to be in his head.

 

”You’re such a good boy for us, Mickey” Ian spoke, at the same time as Jerome hissed; ”You look like such a fucking cockslut, bent over, waiting for us to fuck you” Once again, proving their very different tactics in the role play. Each statement made Mickey’s cock bop, though, a couple of drops of precome dirtying the white sheet beneath him.

 

Jerome took a few steps forwards, reaching a hand in front of himself, running it down Mickey’s back from his shoulder blade to his ass, his nails scratching the skin from the cross down, leaving those beautiful red marks.

 

Mickey shuddered at the sensation, and a drop of precome slid down the shaft of Ian’s cock at the sight. Mickey’s heart was banging against his ribcage, excitement running throughout his veins, just as hard now as it had been before he had come. He felt the mattress dip on one side of him, and as Jerome made his way in front of him, Ian opened the nightstand drawer where he happened to know his roommate kept his lube.

 

He got a hold of the bottle, and climbed up onto the bed as well, staying behind Mickey. He ran a hand over his back, just as Jerome had done moments ago, his nails hitting right in the ready made marks, and Mickey shuddered, the slight stinging mixing with the anticipation, making him fight to keep his eyes open. Jerome's cock was right in his face as he stroked himself, swiping his thumb over the tip to gather the few drops of precome and spread them down the shaft, creating a slick sound as he jerked off to the sight of Mickey bent over, eyes fluttering closed and then open, trying to focus on Jerome’s cock as Ian started kneading his ass.

 

Mickey winced in pleasure as Ian delivered a heavy slap to his right cheek.

 

”We are going to fuck you, and you are going to take it like a good boy. Got it?” Ian’s husky voice reached Mickey’s clouded ears. Somehow, Mickey knew that the ’Got it?’ was as good as a ’Green?’ or a ’You’re okay with this, right?’ and it calmed him down further, not that he needed it.

 

”Yes” He moaned when Ian grabbed his ass extra hard one time.

 

”Good boy” Ian mused, and then Mickey heard the top of the lube being popped open. Soon the slight slick of him preparing his fingers reached his ears as well. Right as one of Ian’s fingers circled his tight rim, Jerome steered his cock towards Mickey’s lips, and Mickey opened his mouth, taking him in without complaint.

 

Jerome stayed still, sighing at the feeling, but not rocking his hips or anything yet. Instead, he let Mickey take his time for now, bobbing his head up and down the shaft, managing to take maybe three or four inches of the close to ten inch cock.

 

Ian placed his left hand onto Mickey’s hip as he worked the first finger into his hole. Mickey’s eyes fluttered closed for a second as he did his best to keep sucking Jerome's cock at the same time as he enjoyed Ian’s finger.

 

They were all a little bit too worked up to take their time, so Ian only fucked him with that one fingers a few times before he carefully worked the second one in, sliding them in and out.

 

Mickey’s eyes closed as he hummed in pleasure, the sound going straight into Jerome’s cock, literally. One of his hands reached the black hair, grabbing a hold of it, not really tugging or anything just yet, but his hips started rolling into Mickey ever so slightly, his head cloudy with the sensation. Mickey was a much better cocksucker than he ever really could have imagined.

 

His tongue did some kind of movement that Jerome didn’t really know what the fuck it was, but it made his stomach tumble.

 

Ian soon started scissoring his fingers to stretch Mickey’s hole just enough to take their cocks, his hand tightening on his hip in a way that would surely leave a red mark later. He crooked his fingers, the tips massaging Mickey’s inner walls, making him groan, the vibrations once again going straight into Jerome's cock as he picked up the pace a little bit, hollowing his cheeks, his eyes still closed.

 

Jerome's hand tightened on the black hair, and the action made Mickey’s cock release a few more dribbles of precome, the need starting to ache. Ian kept fucking Mickey with the two fingers as he picked up the lube again, dribbling some straight onto Mickey’s ass to help him work the third one in.

 

Ian’s fingers were all but heaven so far, and Mickey’s head was empty, buzzing as all he could do was rock back and forth between Ian and Jerome, going completely crazy. Jerome kept rocking into Mickey’s mouth, looking down at him as he tight head enveloped his cock over and over again.

 

When Ian finally pulled his fingers out of Mickey, Mickey whined at the empty feeling, and Jerome groaned at the vibrations, something about it clouding his head further.

 

”You wanna go first?” Mickey thought he heard Ian ask through the thick haze, and soon, the cock was out of his mouth, and the mattress moved around. His arms were shaking, feeling weak already, and they hadn’t even gotten started.

 

He knew this was going to be the most intense and exhausting fucking session of his life, but he also had a strong feeling that it would be the best one, by far. Soon, Ian was in front of him instead, his hand in the black hair. Mickey blinked up at him for a second, and Ian fought not to pull him up and smash their lips together.

 

”Fuck” Mickey dipped his head, clenching his eyes shut as Jerome grabbed his waist roughly, his cock pressing in, no extra lube. He bottomed out pretty quickly with the use of force. Mickey felt his ass stretch, welcoming the huge cock into him.

 

It stung a little bit, it definitely wasn’t all pleasure, but for some reason, that’s what it all molded into anyway. He clenched and unclenched, struggling to get used to the feeling. Jerome hadn’t moved yet, he looked down at where Mickey’s ass was swallowing his cock, feeling the muscles work around him, his head ringing at the sensation.

 

Mickey’s entire body went into high gear, throbbing, thrumming, vibrating. His head was completely empty, unable to think. All he could feel was this. The pleasure, the slightly pain. The bliss.

 

Finally, Jerome got an even better grip on Mickey’s body, and he pulled out until the very tip was resting inside of him, and then he slammed back in, making Mickey cry out in shock and in pleasure.

 

Jerome did it again, and then again, fucking Mickey, not too fast yet, but as hard as he possibly could, no regards of whether he was hurting him or not. He wasn’t, though. Fuck, of course he wasn’t, Mickey was in heaven, that perfect cock pounding into him over and over. Ian waited for a minute or two, letting Jerome get started before he tightened his hold on Mickey’s hair and steered his cock towards his mouth. Mickey opened his mouth, welcoming him into the tight heat, immediately moaning around the length.

 

He felt so fucking full. Jerome kept slamming into him, over and over, slowly but surely picking up the pace as Mickey bobbed his head as good as he could up and down Ian’s cock, swirling his tongue over the tip whenever he got the chance.

 

Ian moaned, starting to roll his hips a little bit, meeting his movements. He couldn’t get over how fucking perfect and dirty Mickey looked, his pink lips stretched around his cock.

 

Pretty soon, all of their movements married together, Jerome thrusting his hips, Ian rolling his and Mickey rocking back and forth between them, nothing but a shell of pleasure and mush.

 

The room was filled with a ton of different sounds, the heavy sounding ’slap slap slap’ of Mickey’s ass being slammed against Jerome’s pelvis blending with their groans and moans and growls along with the occasional cry from Mickey. Ian’s stomach was buzzing, a result of the feeling of Mickey sucking his cock so fucking good and the view he had of his roommate giving him such a good, thorough fuck.

 

His hand tightened further on the black hair as he started rocking into Mickey’s mouth harder, not giving him much time to bob his head. Mickey tried for a minute before he caught on to what they both were doing, and the he relaxed, giving up, letting them fuck into him however they wanted, using his body for their pleasure.

 

Jerome started slamming into him as fast and as hard as he possibly could, the bed slamming against the wall, his ass starting to sting at the few spanks he had delivered to him. He barely noticed those, he was too gone, and it all felt too good. He was in a haze, completely submitting to the two men, thrusting into him.

 

Ian tugged on Mickey’s hair as he fucked his mouth, his head tilted upwards, teeth digging into his bottom lip, eyes closed, chest flushed red as Mickey’s mouth took him to the closest thing to paradise that he had felt before.

 

The tip of his cock hit the back of Mickey’s throat over and over again as he slammed into him. Mickey took it, relaxing as much as he managed, breathing in and out of his nose to make sure he wouldn’t panic. His body, his mind, every single part of him was in complete bliss as Ian and Jerome used him, fucked him however they pleased, bringing themselves closer to the edge.

 

He thought maybe he moaned around the cock in his mouth at some point, but he wasn’t sure. Normally, maybe Ian would have been scared to hurt him because of the fact that he was slamming into his mouth probably harder than he had ever slammed into somebody’s ass before, but right now, he was just as gone as Mickey. Probably Jerome, too.

 

Mickey’s ass was so fucking tight around his cock, hugging him in just the right way, clenching and unclenching as he banged into him over and over again. Mickey thought Jerome hit his prostate a few times, but it didn’t make much of a difference, he was already lost in much more pleasure than he had ever thought possible. After a few minutes, Ian started slowing down, looking at Jerome.

 

”Switch?” Jerome sighed, nodding, slowing down as well, pulling his cock out of Mickey’s abused hole. Ian eased his dick out of Mickey’s mouth, and Mickey’s exhausted eyes fluttered open again, his jaw aching in that delicious way that it only does when you’ve sucked cock for a long time.

 

Ian let go of the black hair and eased up the bed a little bit, laying down on his back.

 

”Come here” He spoke lowly, gesturing for Mickey to straddle his body. Mickey did so, albeit clumsily because of his exhausted body. Ian placed a hand onto his waist to steady him and grabbed a hold of his own cock, positioning it to his stretched hole.

 

Mickey dipped his head back and eased himself down, sighing as Ian’s cock filled him up just right. It was maybe half an inch shorter than Jerome’s, but a hell of a lot thicker, resulting in that sweet, stinging feeling.

 

Mickey’s thighs cursed him as he started riding Ian, sinking up and down at a pretty slow pace, just getting into a rhythm. His body was exhausted, but he forced himself, he wanted to do this.

 

A few seconds later, once Mickey had picked up a pretty good pace, Jerome stepped a little bit closer, holding his cock to Mickey’s lips, who accepted it gratefully, enjoying the feeling of being this full again. Ian and Jerome let him set his own pace to begin with, getting used to the new position. Mickey closed his eyes, slamming down onto Ian’s cock over and over again as he bobbed his head up and down Jerome’s shaft, his tongue sliding over the slit to gather some of the precome, the salty taste coating his tongue.

 

He hummed when Ian roughly grabbed his hips and started fucking up into him, meeting his movements. It wasn’t going bed slamming fast yet, but Mickey’s head was already starting to fog up again.

 

He worked bit by bit, and soon, he was able to get all of Jerome's cock down his throat, deep throating on almost every third bob of his head. Jerome's hand was back in the black hair, tugging desperately, jolts of pleasure shooting throughout his body as Mickey did that thing with his tongue. Mickey drifted in and out of the haze, distantly aware of how he finally just relaxed his body again, letting Ian buck up into him hard and fast however he wanted.

 

Jerome thrusted his hips, tugging on Mickey’s hair, holding him still as he slammed his cock down into his throat, hard and fast, chasing down his orgasm. Mickey breathed as well as he could through his nose, taking it.

 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Ian started stabbing his prostate. Had his mouth been free, he surely would have been crying out profanity by now, but Jerome wasn’t giving him a chance as he kept fucking his mouth brutally, using Mickey’s body for his own pleasure. Ian’s cock felt like absolute heaven, stabbing in and out of him, the tip reaching his prostate, driving him completely insane.

 

His sight was hazey, his ears ringing in pleasure, his heart thrumming, his balls tightening. Ian came first with a strangled cry, grabbing a tighter hold on Mickey’s hips, firmly staying balls deep inside of him as his hot come splashed against Mickey’s inner walls.

 

Mickey moaned uncontrollably at the amazing, wet feeling, the vibrations rolling straight into Jerome's cock, sending him over the edge as well. He held tightly onto Mickey’s head, forcing him down onto his cock as he shot his load straight into Mickey’s throat.

 

Mickey didn’t quite have the chance to slurp or suck, he couldn’t do much other than breathe through his nose and wait for it to be over. His eyes filled with tears, and finally, Jerome let go, letting him recover. Mickey coughed for a second, and then swallowed the salty liquid that had ended up on his tongue, realizing that it tasted kind of sweet as well. His entire chin was covered in spit and precome, and now come, he was sure he looked like a complete, messed up, fucked out mess, but he didn’t give a shit.

 

When Jerome had fully let go of Mickey, Ian started lifting his hips again, thrusting in and out of Mickey’s sensitive hole. Some of the come dripped down, creating a slick sound as he carefully brought Mickey over the edge as well.

 

Mickey was pretty sure he sobbed and shook through it, but he was still in that haze of pleasure and bliss, so he wasn’t sure. When they were all done, they collapsed in a sweaty pile of limbs and tired muscles, falling asleep.

 

 

When Mickey’s eyes fluttered open, he immediately winced at the throbbing, sore pain stretching throughout his entire body. He wouldn’t trade it for anything, though. Nothing felt better than that sex ache, even if it did hurt.

 

The two redheads were still sleeping, one underneath him and the other one on his stomach next to them, his hand on Mickey’s ass. Mickey contemplated falling back asleep for a moment, but he decided against it and started easing himself up. The movement shook Ian awake, and his brows furrowed before his eyes opened, falling on Mickey’s.

 

”Hey” His voice was rough, tired. Mickey looked back at him, a small smile on his face.

 

He couldn’t help it for some reason. This man was so fucking beautiful. Sure, his twin was hot too, obviously. But Ian had some kind of energy that Jer didn’t have, he couldn’t quite explain it. Ian looked to his roommate for a moment before turning his eyes back to Mickey.

 

”You wanna take a shower or something?” Mickey gnawed on his bottom lip. He had been meaning to go home and do just that. But if he could grab a shower here, that would be quicker. Maybe.

 

”Yeah” He nodded, not quickly recognizing his own voice. It was too dark, too rough. Ian nodded and lifted Jerome’s hand away from Mickey’s ass before helping him stand up on his sore legs. They didn’t say much as they walked over into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

 

It wasn’t awkward, really. They were just too tired, too fucked out. Ian slid the glass door open and turned the water on, making it nice and hot before nodding for Mickey to get in. Mickey did so, sliding the door back closed behind himself.

 

He sighed as he hot water pounded down on him. He didn’t have that kind of water pressure back at his place. It must be the shower head since they literally lived right next to each other, so it couldn’t be the apartments. Mickey closed his eyes, tilting his head upwards as he heat relaxed his muscles. Ian stood behind him, placing his hands carefully onto his waist. Mickey leaned back into him without thinking much about it.

 

”Are you okay?” Ian whispered his question into his ear. Mickey hummed, leaning his head fully back onto his shoulder.

 

”I’m fucking great” He promised, and Ian smiled down at him for a second before lowering his head, pressing a kiss to his lips, just because he felt like it. Mickey deepened the kiss a little bit, a small hiccup slipping out from between his lips as Ian wrapped his strong hand around his cock, stroking it slowly.

 

Ian tugged at Mickey’s bottom lip, letting it plop back into place right as the shower door slid open. Ian closed his eyes for a moment as Jerome pressed a sloppy kiss to his neck. Mickey’s heart started thrumming in anticipation again, and no words were exchanged as Ian let go of Mickey’s boner and eased him up to stand on his own as he stepped around him, sinking down onto his knees in front of him.

 

Jerome took Ian’s place behind Mickey, his hands grabbing his hips, not hard, but not softly either. Ian and Mickey blinked at each other as Ian stuck his tongue out, licking a thick stripe along the underside of Mickey’s cock.

 

Mickey moaned, his cock dripping some more precome out onto Ian’s tongue right as he closed his lips around the tip, hollowing his cheeks, teasing him. Jerome steadied Mickey for a moment, but soon, that disappeared as he went down on his knees as well.

 

Without much warning, Mickey felt him place his hands onto his ass, kneading them roughly, separating the cheeks and running his tongue over Mickey’s sore, abused hole. At the same time, Ian started bobbing his head up and down his shaft, and it was too much pleasure to handle at once.

 

So Mickey’s eyes fell closed and he tilted his head up, backwards, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Small whines welled up in his throat as Jerome's kept fucking him with his tongue and Ian sucked his cock like a fucking porn star. Mickey was back in the white daze of bliss, rocking back and forth into Ian’s mouth and back against Jerome's tongue.

 

”Fuck - fucking - ” Mickey cut himself off with a low growl in pleasure, and his hands went to both of their heads, tugging on the red hair so hard he was sure he could pull some out any moment.

 

Ian and Jerome both hummed at the same time, as if they had some telepathic agreement or some shit, and the vibrations drove Mickey - if possible - even closer to insanity. Jerome soon stopped licking just attached his lips to Mickey’s hole, sucking, his tongue darting out one in a while to rub circles around his swollen rim.

 

Ian deepthroated Mickey a couple of times, hollowing his cheeks as far as they went, humming loudly, because he had noticed that it was something Mickey enjoyed very much. There was nothing Mickey could do but enjoy it, rocking back and forth until he finally came with a series of strangled moans, legs so close to pure rubber that both Jerome and Ian had to hold him to keep him from falling.

 

 

About an hour later, Jerome had fallen back asleep on his bed, and Ian and Mickey made their way into the kitchen, dressed in their boxers.

 

Mickey heaved himself up onto the kitchen island, wincing slightly at the pain in his ass as Ian went over to the freezer, finding a half empty pint of ice cream, getting two spoons, handing one to Mickey.

 

”This ain’t weird for you?” Mickey couldn’t help but ask as he sweet, vanilla flavor coated his tongue. Ian frowned, leaning his hip against the island right next to Mickey, looking down into the ice cream as he filled his spoon.

 

”What?”

 

”Fucking with your brother” Mickey clarified, swallowing another spoon of the ice cream, grateful for how the cold substance soothed his aching throat. Ian snorted slightly, shaking his head.

 

”We’re not related” When he looked up at Mickey, he was frowning. Hard.

 

”What the fuck?” Ian nodded, chuckling, breaking the eye contact as he went down into the pint to get more ice cream, their spoons clinking as he did so.

 

”Yeah, it’s weird. I know. But they say we all have a couple of those out there, right? It’s just rare to find them” Mickey nodded, thinking it over for a second as he savored the sweet flavor on his tongue. ”But you’re okay, right? I know Jerome can be a little…” Ian trailed off, letting Mickey fill in the rest in his head. ”Not just like this, but just over all”

 

”I’m fine” Mickey nodded. ”Promise, man. You don’t gotta keep asking. I liked it” Ian nodded, smirking up at him, their eyes connecting.

 

There it was again. That look in Ian’s eyes, that comforting energy that Jer - Jerome, as his name apparently was - just didn’t have. Mickey’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

 

”Look” Ian spoke suddenly. ”I don’t know if this is weird or whatever, but do you wanna go out with me?”

 

Usually when people asked Mickey out on dates, he would just leave them with a snarky comment, he wasn’t interested in that kind of shit. But right now, with Ian, for some reason, there was just one possible answer, and it wasn’t a no.

 

”Alone” Ian added, and Mickey let out a chuckle, looking down into the ice cream, filling his spoon again.

 

”Without your creepy but really fucking hot doppelganger?” He asked teasingly before spooning the sweet desert into his mouth.

 

”Yes” Ian nodded.

 

”Yes” Mickey said immediately.

 

”Yeah?” Ian asked, his face lighting up like a fucking kid on a christmas morning.

 

Mickey snorted, taking the ice cream out of his hand, putting it beside him before placing his hand on the back of Ian’s neck, tugging him in for a kiss, the sweet taste of Ian blending with the sweet taste of the ice cream, making a deadly combination.

 

Mickey couldn’t imagine himself ever giving it up for anything, and he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. Use a condom, kids.


End file.
